<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's only you by Sekushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177344">it's only you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi'>Sekushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, POV Steve Harrington, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Steve have been living together for almost two years, and neither of them want to move out anytime soon. So overall, things are going great!</p>
<p>If Steve's crush on his roommate could just go away, things were going to go even better. Steve can feel it. Except - he doesn't actually want it to go away..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's only you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfourofthem/gifts">allfourofthem</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!</p>
<p>i made this 'fic kind of a modern au, but i did include a first kiss. i hope it's what you were looking for!</p>
<p>merry christmas! &lt;3</p>
<p>title is from: bts - even if i die, it's you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was December, and Steve Harrington was currently.. cold. And tired. And he didn't want to wait for the elevator to the apartment that he shared with none other than Billy.</p>
<p>Billy Hargrove. The guy who beat his face in that one night. Yep, that one.</p>
<p>Nobody - not even Steve himself - could have predicted this turn of events, but they'd both graduated (Steve a whole <em>year</em> before Billy) and met again in college. And somewhere along the way they had managed to become friends, somehow. Such good friends actually, that they decided to move into an apartment together only a few months after they literally ran into each other on campus. Everyone had been shocked when they'd heard the news, but calmed down once they saw how well the two got along.</p>
<p>Now, they'd been living together for almost two years, and neither of them wanted to move out anytime soon. So yeah, things were going great in Steve's opinion. If the crush he had on his admittedly fuckin' hot roommate would just go away, things were going to go even better - Steve was sure of it. Except.. he didn't actually want it to go away.</p>
<p>Steve had just gotten home from a work-related (which usually meant.. kind of boring) trip and it was almost the middle of the night. His plan had been to just head to the bathroom, then go straight to bed and be as quiet as possible - so he wouldn’t wake his roommate. But when he opened the door to the living room and found his roommate watching TV, well.. Steve's plan simply went overboard. Instead of going to his room, the brunette decided to talk to Billy for a second. <em>"</em><em>Hey, I'm back home."</em></p>
<p>Billy turned his head at the greeting and just waved instead of responding verbally. <em>"I honestly didn’t expect to find you still awake, Bill - I thought you’d already be in bed.."</em> Steve stared at his roommate from where he was kind of awkwardly standing in the doorway. Billy chuckled - an attractive sound, Steve noted - and startled Steve out of his thoughts.</p>
<p><em>"</em>Yeah..<em> no, pretty boy. At least - not yet. I was actually just about to watch a movie, wanna join me?" </em>Billy moved his arm so it was resting on the back of the couch and Steve had to admit the scene looked pretty damn inviting. Especially when Billy smiled <em>like that</em>. And well - who was Steve to turn down an invitation like this? Exactly. He was tired as hell, but he would never let Billy watch movies alone.. Especially not good ones.</p>
<p>So Steve set his bag down next to the coffee table and threw himself on the couch next to his roommate. Billy was still looking at him with this (absolutely incredible) smile and there was something like adoration in his eyes. If he was being honest, it made Steve a little.. not quite scared, just nervous. But he also felt super safe and at home right there on the old second-hand couch in their living room, curled up next to his roommate. Who he totally didn’t have feelings for. Like, <em>absolutely</em> not.</p>
<p>Said roommate’s arm suddenly landed on Steve’s shoulder and he let himself be pulled over against Billy’s side. It was better than he’d expected it to be - Billy was comfortable and warm. The hand that was currently slipping under his shirt to softly stroke Steve’s back - almost subconsciously - was just an added bonus. It felt really nice, the brunet thought. And before he could stop himself, he yawned. He was just really, really tired. Maybe he should rest his eyes a little..</p>
<p>And look. Steve really didn't <em>mean</em> to fall asleep on Billy. It just kind of.. happened. Billy didn't seem to mind, though - because when Steve came back to reality, his head was in Billy's lap. And his roommate was gently carding his fingers through Steve's hair. He wasn't even looking at Steve while he did it!</p>
<p>The next thing Steve realized was that his legs - okay, actually the entire rest of his body - was under a fluffy blanket. Which meant that Billy had gotten up, snatched one of the blankets that they kept in a basket next to the couch, and sat back down again. And then he'd basically wrapped Steve in the blanket and willingly put his roommate's head in his lap. To stroke his hair. Hmm.. Maybe Steve was simply reading too much into it.</p>
<p>But what if he <em>wasn't</em>, and Billy liked him just as much as he liked Billy? Robin had been saying that for literal months now.. And Steve honestly thought that maybe she was right. His best friend wouldn't lie about <em>that</em>, right? Anyway, Steve had to find out if he was going crazy over nothing - or not.</p>
<p>He glanced over at the clock - a new, digital one, which Billy hated for some reason - and found out that it was three in the morning. Steve yawned loudly, almost startling Billy. The blonde did tense up for a second, which made Steve laugh. Then Billy turned to look at his roommate - and Steve could feel his heart beating faster all of a sudden. He was pretty sure he was also blushing, if Billy's amused glances (followed by that adorable smile, every time) were anything to go by.</p>
<p>And suddenly, Steve felt two things. One - Billy was definitely into him, the look in the blond's eyes just exposed everything; and two - this almost overwhelming need to let Billy know of his feelings. After pondering for a few seconds - in which Billy just kind of.. stared at him - he had the idea.</p>
<p>Before he could stop himself, Steve turned so he faced Billy directly. Their faces were only a few inches apart, but Steve wanted them to be even closer. He leaned in until he could feel Billy's breath on his lips. Billy actually looked a little nervous, now. His eyes met Steve's, and the brunette smiled. "Can I..?" Billy closed his eyes when he heard the question, took a breath, and nodded. So Steve swiftly closed the distance between them and pressed a soft kiss against Billy's lips.</p>
<p>He was still half expecting Billy to shove him away, or get mad at him - even though Billy had given him permission before. But before he could break the kiss, Billy returned it. And it just.. felt like heaven to Steve. Like, now he understood what people in romance novels meant when they described a kiss in the most exciting, colorful ways. That's how good the kiss was in Steve's opinion.</p>
<p>Billy kissed back just as soft as the kiss started, and cupped Steve's cheek in his hand. Steve, in turn, brought his hands up to bury them in Billy's hair. They stayed like that for a little while, not quite making out but also not wanting to let go of the other.</p>
<p>When they finally separated for air, Steve opened his eyes to grin at Billy and found him grinning back. <em>"So.. me, huh?"</em> Apparently Billy had found his charm again. Steve just nodded: <em>"Yeah, you. It's been only you for a long time now."</em></p>
<p>Saying this had honestly felt a little weird to Steve, but the look on Billy's face was so fucking worth it. He looked happier than ever, and Steve really wanted to kiss him again. So he leaned back in, to kiss Billy senseless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>